Bleach Drabbles
by SurfingWolfStar
Summary: I got challenged to do the ten son-fic drabble thing. Mentions of alcohol and sex, but other wise pretty safe.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like: ** Bleach**

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. **Gotcha (I actually used a station a friend of mine made on Pandora, and then when I didn't know half the songs had random people suggest the last three.)**

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is**. In roughly three minutes? Good gravy...**

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1) Just a Kiss (Lady Antebellum)**

Rukia really wondered what had happened to her. She knew that she loved the guy, but she didn't exactly want him to know. At least not yet...

Ichigo wanted her for his own. She was the first person he really opened up to. He knew that he loved her, and he wanted her to know that. Nothing had felt more right than that moment. He just didn't want to mess this up.

This brought them to that single moment, which could ruin their entire night. They had finally agreed to go on a date, and so he had walked her back home, or to her room across the hall.

This was the one moment. He did what he meant to. Just a single peck on her lips, which was more than enough. "Goodnight Rukia. Dream of me?"

"Always."

**2) Put Your Record On (Corinne Bailey Rae)**

"Really Orihime, you don't need to worry about him. Byakuya agreed to watch over him."

"I know, but still, I can't help it." Summer had come too quickly for the young girl. With it came the worry about the man who had stolen her heart, Ulquiorra Cifer, one that she would always stay by. Unfortunately he was only allowed to come to the world of the living when Byakuya did, since he was the one that was taking care of him.

Maybe one day she would be able to be with him all the time, not just a day or two a month. For the time being she would just lie on her bed and listen to the playlist that reminded her so much of him.

**3) White Horse (Taylor Swift)**

She couldn't believe he would betray her like that. All he had to do was betray her trust like he did. Now, well now she had no clue what to do.

She knew that he would come back, and he did, every time saying he was sorry and that he would never do that to her again. He would never leave her again. But she couldn't believe him. She just couldn't.

She always had dreams of the day the two of them would get married. Always on a beautiful day, with her in a white dress, and him waiting in a splendid suit, but that wouldn't happen.

"Listen. One of these days, I'll find someone who will treat me like a woman, not a piece of trash. So guess what, you're not my knight in shining armor on his faithful steed. You won't get me. Goodbye Gin." With that Rangiku Matsumoto slammed the door in his face, sat down by the door, and cried until she couldn't stand to do so another minute.

**4) Live Like You Were Dying (Tim McGraw)**

His time was up. He knew that. But that didn't stop his friends and family from trying their hardest to keep him there. He was only 40 years old, but he knew that it was time to go.

"Listen guys, it's up. I know that, but it's okay. I've done those things I needed to do. I've gone sky diving, climbed up Mount Fuji; I loved my family more than I ever had. I gave forgiveness I needed to. So now, it's time to go. Ichigo, take care of your sisters, and that girl of yours, and promise me just one other thing. Live your life like you were dying. "With that he closed his eyes and passed on.

From the Soul Society he watched the way his son acted. He was the husband he needed to be. He went out with her more often, took time off of work, and even went bird watching. He did exactly what he promised his dad he would do: live, and love, like every day was his last. Finally, Isshin was happy. After all, it took him passing on to get that into his son's thick skull.

**5) Stay (Sugarland)**

Orihime was waiting for that call. She knew it would come and take him away from her again. Another visit with that strumpet. Why couldn't he just stay with her? Why didn't he realize that she was what he needed?

"Ichigo, why don't you stay with me? Please baby, we can make this work. Don't go see her tonight. Please." He just looked at her. Then, of course, he laughed and walked right out the door. He didn't see her tears. She didn't see that questioning look in her eyes.

So she called the one person she could rely on now. "Hey, Matsumoto. Could you please come over, and bring that lock kit. I think it's time." She replied with a resounding yes.

So she left a note on the door when they were done. It said: Stay with Rukia. I'm done with you. Take your bags, and go back to her. Why don't you stay, with her?

His bags were left on the front door, and she was done crying. She would find someone who would stay with her. Maybe the guy Matsumoto had been telling her about for the last month...the one with the green eyes.

**6) All We'd Ever Need (Lady Antebellum)**

Matsumoto still missed him. It had been almost a year since his death, but it didn't matter. He wasn't coming back. Somehow she wished that he would come back, like Ulquiorra did for Orihime. He didn't, and he never would.

She slept in an old shirt of his at night. She wore his picture in a locket around her neck, and when no one was looking she would sneak a peek at his smile. That would make her want to cry, but she knew it was good for her. At least she was showing emotion.

She wished that he would have come after her. Had promised her they'd stay together forever. She wished he had proved that she was to biggest thing in his life. He should have told her what he did at the end. It didn't matter. Even though she now realized all they'd had, was all she, they, would have ever needed.

She still cried for him.

**7) Need You Now (Lady Antebellum)**

She looked around the room. She had torn apart her scrapbooks looking for that certain picture. That one of them with the soccer ball after they had won the game. Finally she found it. It had taken her forever, but she had it. They both had been so young, but so in, well, like that she missed it. He had come back for her, taken her to be trained, but a week ago she threw him out.

She needed him right now. To wipe away her tears, to smile at her, to tell her everything would be okay. She needed him. And their child needed him to. So even though she had promised not to call him, she began to hunt for her cell phone amongst the mess.

Sake wouldn't help him. He couldn't stop looking at the door for her. Looking for her to take her back, to tell her she missed him. So he could tell her that he was sorry. He looked down when his phone rang.

"I'm sorry I threw you out."

"I'm sorry I got angry."

"Will you..."

"Of course."

With that he was out the door, the money left on the counter for the drinks. His girlfriend, no his family, needed him, and he needed them. He made one stop to grab the ring off of the dresser of the motel he was staying at. Tonight, he would make everything right.

**8) You and I (Ingrid Michaelson)**

They didn't have much, but they had their love. That was enough to get through week to week. It helped that he was cute, and funny, and she wanted to jump him quite often.

"Babe, let's get rich one day. Buy our parents homes somewhere, give everyone sweaters and dance lessons, and build us a house on a mountain top."

He would just laugh at her silliness and told her first she had to get through collage, and make sure that he was satisfied she wouldn't do anything stupid. And, of course, they had to put the lonesome on the shelf. After all, they spooned like no one else, and if that wasn't the best thing on the planet, he didn't know what was.

He was her calming force, and she was his spontaneity. They loved that about each other.

"I love you Ulquiorra Cifer."

"I love you too Orihime Cifer. Always."

**9) Call Me Maybe (Carly Rae Jepsen)**

She loved the new neighbor boy. He was the epitome of hotness. Renji Abrai was the cutest thing to ever happen to her. The way he would wear those ripped jeans, oh my grace was he the best.

He didn't even notice her. Her two guy pals Yumichika and Ikkaku pushed her outside in short shorts and a tight tank to wash her car. He saw her, and his eyes, it was as if he could see into her soul.

She knew she had missed him before she met him. She was so happy when she slipped and hit her head that he ran over to see if she was alright. The boys were getting ready for band practice, and he begged to hear a song. So she played her newest, which was about him.

He didn't notice her. Instead, while she was getting ready to give him her number, he walked up to Yumichika and did the same thing. _He was gay?_

"Well, better luck next time Tatsuki."

**10) The Original **_**Pokémon **_**Theme Song **

He was going to be the best soul reaper ever. No one would be greater. His Zanpakuto would be bigger than his fathers, he would be better at Kido than his mother, and quicker than his uncle.

Of course he had his awesome friends by his side in the Academy. He couldn't do anything without them. It was because of them that he had the courage to do anything.

He would battle anyone. "Come on guys, we can beat these bullies. After all, what have we been training to do?" And so they would go, beat the local playground bullies, and win the day.

He would be the best, he knew that. His mother worried about him, and his father worried that he would reach his dream, and forget about all of them. His uncle worried that one day he would actually beat him...

"Kaien Kurosaki, come in! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming mom!"


End file.
